


It's only obvious

by Not_gret



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_gret/pseuds/Not_gret
Summary: A Drabble about lance and knitting





	

Given that lance was really close to his grandparents, It was only obvious that abuelita would teach him how to knit.  
Given that lance loved his grandma, that spoiled him so, it was only obvious he would patiently sit with her and listen to her teachings. And because he learned to love knitting, it was only obvious every December he would sit near the tree and start to knit next to abuelita, so that on the next day everyone would be wearing those ugly itchy Christmas sweater that were made with love.   
It was only obvious. 

As it was how he wouldn't stop knitting even at the garrison ( "te lo prometo abuelita, no dejaré que nadie se muera de frío" he had said laughing). What it was not obvious was that he was gonna teach his roommate, but hunk had asked and who was lance to deny him?   
So they sneaked out against hunk's better judgement, went to a crafts store and grabbed some yarn and knitting needles -They were real bad boys now- and they began to knit. 

And then he and hunk gradually began to stop, they found the blue lion, were sent into space into an alien planet, met Allura and Coran and the pain in the ass that named himself Zarkon ("Ya ves? Esto te pasa por no mantener ha todos calientitos con los suéteres. Has enojado al dios de los tejidos" abuelita would have joked with him).

There was one time he felt like knitting again, when he met the arusian warrior. And even more so when he met all the arusian people. God, abuelita would have- and then he remembered he wasn't on earth, and he remembered that on December, they would sit around the tree and knit sweaters for the family members. And god, he missed sitting next to abuelita, who genuinely listened to everything lance had to say- don't get him wrong, his ma and his pa loved him and he loved his siblings, but sometimes his parents would pay more attention to his baby sister and his little brother and he couldn't help but wonder some times of his bigger sister ever felt as jealous as he did-even if they didn't, he missed them and oh they must miss him too and when was the last time he sent a letter home? What did the garrison told them about their disappearance and oh boy now he felt like crying. He missed home so much and he missed the hot chocolate his mother made and the lively mess that was his home. 

And then the galra attempted to get the castle, the paladins freed the balmera, beat zarkon's ass in tiny battles that felt like huge steps to freeing the universe, then the galra captured allura, they all went to save her and they were thrown into a wormhole. 

That was when lance faced his biggest fear: being alone. This time no hunk, no Pidge, no aliens with beautiful purple hair or orange mustaches, no Keith, no shiro. He was alone in a world he didn't even knew anything about. The first three nights he cried. The second three nights he also cried, but not till he was asleep -that was an improvement, right?-. He had no one to talk to and therefore no form to escape his thoughts.

That was when lance had remembered his promise with abuelita and he wondered if the inexistent sweater god was mad with him after all.

To keep everyone warm. 

It seemed impossible now that he didn't know if he was ever going to see them again.   
He did see them again. 

And he cried again- as did pidge and Allura and hunk and coran. And even Keith joined in on the warm back-together hug. It was trough tears lance had decided to keep his promise to abuelita, so he went to coran. He asked him if he knew of yarn and if there was any altean equivalent. Lance was beaming when he heard there was. And he beamed even more when he finally got his hands on some, because holly quiznack it was so soft.   
That was when lance's reign of fluffly and warm knitted terror began. It started with scarves, they were the easiest to do and naturally the first thing he learned to knit. He wanted to see if he still had the magic, and of course he did. Abuelitas teachings were not to be forgotten.

Ever. 

So he followed with socks- and sweaters and hats and mittens. Soon enough Hunk had joined and though he could only add very few shapes to a pattern, he was just as good as lance. And then Keith, with lowered head and a little red tint on his cheeks, had asked them to teach him -he wanted to knit for the arusians too, not that he would ever admit it-. 

Keith learned two things. One: how to knit, which was the original purpose, and two: lance was a good teacher. 

Keith was impatient and he often threw the needles on the floor when he would make a mistake or if the loops fell off of the needle.  
But lance was patient, and he often picked the needles, tease "Keith-y boy" and encourage him so that he would keep going. 

And once Keith had properly learned- oh boy. It was always a competition. Who could knit something faster? Who could make the most original scarf? It amused pidge and she wondered how many other mundane things lance and Keith could turn into a competition.

And when the Christmas equivalent of altea came, lance sat around everyone and he along hunk and Keith started to knit and there was warmth.

Lance loved his abuelita, so it was only obvious he had a box full of the non-itchy sweaters he made, with a note on top that read "for abuelita, for when I go home".   
But lance now lived in space, so it was only obvious he didn't know abuelita had passed away while he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the first thing I write after writer's block will be about lance *deep dramatic sigh* I hope you like it, leave a kudos if you do, and hopefully I'll write more. Also- English is not my first language so if there are in awkward phrases or spelling mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
